A very large number of medical conditions can be treated by the surgical installation of a synthetic or biologic implant, e.g., to affect or support internal tissue.
Pelvic floor disorders, for example, include conditions that may result from weakness or damage to normal pelvic support systems. The conditions may affect pelvic floor support tissues of the bladder, vagina, rectum, and urethra, and may result in symptoms ranging from general or specific discomfort, sexual dysfunction, fecal or urinary incontinence, or organ prolapse.
Forms of treatment of many surgical conditions, including but not limited to pelvic conditions such as prolapse and urinary or fecal incontinence, involve the use of surgical implants that are surgically installed to contact and correct the condition of the tissue. For treatment of pelvic conditions, an implant can be placed in the pelvic region to support pelvic tissue such as the urethra, rectum, or vagina. Other conditions, outside of the pelvic region, also can be treated by surgical implants installed at the relevant portion of anatomy. The implant products may be formed from pieces of synthetic or non-synthetic (biologic) materials, with the final shape and size of an implant being dependent on the type of condition that the implant is used to treat.
Many currently commercial implant products that are formed from two or more pieces of biologic or synthetic materials secure the pieces together by glues or sutures. These methods of assembling the implant do not always result in a secure joint or connection of the pieces of the implant. Further, different types of joints or connections such as sutures or glues may possibly be the cause of biological rejection of the implant following surgery, or even infection.
Some currently available implant products that are formed from two attached portions of material are not pre-assembled at the site of manufacture, and must be assembled by a surgeon prior to surgery. This attachment method can be both cumbersome to the surgeon and can be an unnecessary use of a surgeon's time.